


儿童节快乐

by layhslie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 十二岁的阿不思和年老的格林德沃12-year-old Albus and old Grindelwald
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	儿童节快乐

**Author's Note:**

> #一个不具名小短篇  
> #我不太清楚他们三兄妹的年龄差，有bug欢迎提出

"你可以逆时针在坩埚里转一圈，那样效果更好。"我对溪边的少年说，他看上去也就十二岁左右，脸上的婴儿肥还没有褪去，神情里已掺了太多警惕。

坩埚对他而言太大了，但他控制得很好，即使是在尝试一些中级魔药。当然，当我说中级魔药的时候，我很肯定在学校的课程设置里，它至少在五六年级才会被学生们接触到。

我继续走近，红发的少年脸上生着淡淡的雀斑，个头刚到我的腰："缓释药剂，对吗。为家里人熬的?"

他的身体紧绷了起来，脸上面无表情，一看就是习惯说谎的孩子："不，先生，赚点零钱。如果你不介意的话，我得回家了。"

他飞快地收拾着小刀、案板，坩埚里的药水刚熬到一半，看来也免不了被倒掉的命运，我在他身边坐下来，这费了我一点功夫："没有必要，Albus，我无意给你带来麻烦。"

"你认识我?想必是我家邻居告诉你的。"

"不，是你妹妹告诉我的。"

"我妹妹?"他失手打翻了一个玻璃瓶，我伸手接住，他的声音甚至有些颤抖，"你在开玩笑，先生，我们家只有两个男孩儿。"

我收回前言，年幼的他说谎技术实在太糟糕了："Ariana，可爱的女孩儿，她甚至送了一束花给我，想戴在我头发上。不得不说，她挑的颜色和我曾经的金发很配。"

小Albus瞟了我的头发一眼，那里现在只有干枯粗糙的白发，语气生硬："既然如此，可以请您不要宣扬出去，好吗，我妹妹并不喜欢外人打扰她。"

我坐在地上，微微抬头瞧着他抿起的嘴，招手示意小孩坐到我身边来："你可以看出来，我是个游历见识过于广泛的巫师，或许我非常擅长和默然者打交道。"

Albus乖乖坐到了旁边的草地上，皱着眉脸上写满了担忧和敬畏。我伸出干枯的手指按在他的眉头上，出于什么目的自己也不清楚："默默然和宿主并非不可分离，我可以尝试，作为送给Ariana的儿童节礼物。"

他没有我想象的那么激动，相反，他看上去呆愣愣的，比狂喜出现更早的神情是忧虑和迟疑。过于老成，我撇撇嘴，和可爱一点儿也不沾边。

然后他抬起头，字斟句酌小心翼翼地："真的吗，先生，对Ariana安全吗?你需要什么回报，先生?我们愿意献出全部，虽然我们现在没有多少钱了，但我今后一定会赚到很多的。"

我撑在草地上："你可以叫我Remorse。对她的伤害不会比现在更大。至于回报，小Albus，吻一下我的脸颊就行。"

他终于现出松动的迹象，头一次，在他的脸上出现了与十二岁少年相符的喜悦表情。他拘谨地挨过来，软软的胳膊搂住了我的脖子，在我的脸上轻轻、轻轻地落下一个吻，很不好意思地："谢谢你，Remorse。"

我克制住心头的颤动，深深地将他搂在怀里抱了一下，林间的风和溪中的流水在耳边交织成十六岁的梦。

然后我松开他，轻声说："儿童节快乐，Albus。"


End file.
